When All the Stars Were Falling
by Stigmatized
Summary: Mariah thinks things over: Why did Rei dump her for Kai? Why does nobody seem to love her? Emily walks in on her thoughts and helps her sort them out. MariahxEmily Yuri.


Title: When All the Stars Were Falling

Author: Stigmatized

Summary: Mariah thinks things over: Why did Rei dump her for Kai? Why does nobody seem to love her? Emily walks in on her thoughts and helps her sort them out. Mariah/Emily Yuri.

WARNINGS: Mariah/Emily Yuri and a hint at Kai/Rei Yaoi. This means two girls kissing and a hint of two boys being together. Don't like, don't read.

A/N: Well… this is a change, ne? I felt like a challenge so here you are. A Mariah/Emily story. My first Yuri fic, so apologies if it sucks serious ass. I think it turned out okay though. I just couldn't leave my boys out of it though! ^_~ 

The title is from a Lisa Loeb song, and really has nothing to do with the story *sweatdrops* It does kinda go, but that's about all. I was just stuck for a title. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or it's characters in any way what so ever. Well… I've got a poster and a Dranzer blade, but that's about it.

~*~

I just don't get it. Why doesn't he love me? I'm pretty, aren't I? I'm nice enough, right? Then why did he reject me for _him_? Another guy.

It's all so confusing. He led me on for a while. At the end of all the letters he sent me: _Love Rei_. He doesn't love me, he loves Kai. Yes, Kai's attractive. I'll admit that, but he's… well, he's _Kai_. He's just so… cold. Rei says he isn't though. I just don't know.

__

"Mariah, I need to tell you something." He had said. My heart gave a jump because of what it might be. _"I… I don't know how to say this. Mariah, I'm with Kai. I hope you're okay with this."_ I looked at him for a few moments as my heart shattered to pieces and the shards sliced through my skin. I wanted to scream _'Okay? Okay?! How can I be okay with it? I love you!'_ But I chickened out and settled for _"Of course I'm okay with it, Rei. As long as you're happy."_

Why does everything like this always happen to me? I'm always someone's little sister, aren't I? I'm never anyone's girlfriend, never anyone's lover. It annoys me, to be thought of like that. I want to be loved, but nobody wants to love me. 

Everyone around me has someone. Rei has Kai, Lee has… gods, I can't even remember her name. Everyone, though. Everyone except me. And it's all anyone ever talks about. I don't even know why I try.

__

"Mariah, guess who asked me out!" Or _"He is the best kisser, Mariah."_ Sometimes it's even- _"This is my friend Mariah. She's single, you know."_

I don't want to know, okay? Do you get that? Just leave me be and talk to someone who cares, please. Just leave me alone, The Girl Who Nobody Loved. Leave me be, let me die a virgin. Let me die without my first kiss.

I can't be happy all the time; I can't be a bitch all the time. That's what everyone expects from me. Either nice or bitchy. It's an act. All of it. They won't just let me sit alone in a dark room like I want to.

Sometimes I think they pity me. I see them sitting together; kissing and cuddling right in front of me. They'll throw me piteous glances, say they understand. But they don't. They have someone. I don't. They disgust me. 

They disgust me and I envy them.

"Mariah?" I jumped as a timid voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Emily standing at my door. "Are you okay? You've been looking out that window for about half an hour." 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I gave her a small smile. She walked over to me and rested her forearms on the window ledge I had been leaning on.

"They're all so selfish, aren't they?" She asked. I blinked in surprise at her.

"What do you mean?"

"That's what you were thinking about, wasn't it?" I frowned and she laughed at me. "Ignoring us like that because we don't have anyone. Throwing it in our faces." I nodded. How had she known that's what I had been beating myself up over?

"I know." I joined her, leaning against the ledge.

"It hurts, doesn't it. Knowing they've picked each other over us." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Then I remembered that she had fallen pretty hard for Kai. "I know he'd never want me anyway. Ever." She let out a melancholy chuckle. "Who would love a red haired dork with glasses?" I looked at her profile. There were tears welling in her eyes.

"Emily…" I didn't get much further than her name before she turned to me, eyes shining.

"At least you're pretty, Mariah. You don't look like a total geek!" Why was she saying this? I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I wrapped my arms around her instead, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Don't say that, Emily. You don't look like a geek, you look intelligent. There _is_ a difference, before you say anything." She let out a tear-drenched laugh, returning my hug.

"Yeah right. You're just saying that to make me stop crying." There was a small smile in her voice. I smiled as I pulled back from the hug. I wiped the tear marks off of her face.

"I'm not. Honestly, Emily. You're beautiful, but it's subtle." I moved hair away from her face. I felt something twinge in my stomach as her eyes met mine.

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"Really." I breathed. 

And then I kissed her. I don't know why, I just did. And the funny this is that she kissed me back. I forgot all the teachings we had back home that this sort of thing was wrong. I was kissing another girl. I shouldn't be but I was. And it was wonderful. I felt her arms slide around my waist as she pulled us closer together, her soft breasts pressing against mine. We pulled apart and I looked at her.

"You kissed me." She said, and I nodded.

"I know." She smiled. I smiled back. 

"I liked it." 

"So did I." And she kissed me, and if possible it was even better than the first. And I forgot about never being loved, because I knew I was. I forgot about Rei and Kai and I forgot that I hated them. I could tell the same things were going out of her head, too.

What we were doing was wrong but I didn't give a damn. Her body and her lips were pressed against mine in the most incredible way. Her tongue was sliding along mine in a way that's impossible to describe. Back home I would be going to hell, but right at this moment, and in this place, I was in heaven. 

~*~

A/N: So… what do you think? *Wrings hands* Please review and tell me what you think, I'm really apprehensive about this story, so please review, even if it is just to say 'you suck!' of course _positive_ review will be much more welcome. Please? Free Driger plushie to all? Well, a virtual one, anyway…

Stigma


End file.
